


Stealing His soul

by Samila1223



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: F/F, F/M, I blame my brother, I didn't even sleep, I hate myself for this, M/M, Yeah A death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5072683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samila1223/pseuds/Samila1223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When it was perfect, when everything was just what they hoped, but as it is known nothing last forever, even if they were chosen to be apart from each other, their souls will stay enclosed with one another until they decide to end it together, forever" I know I'm bad at descriptions but well, I'm trying :D Hope you like it~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stealing His soul

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this story contains a major character death, just warning you, I'm just try to use my writing on something sadistic? Well, I'm just practising.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

** Stealing His Soul. **

Their warm breath was everything they could feel, as the hot material showeres around them, as the bright light of the moonlight beamed across their features, making them glow sharper, yet, keeping the smooth rythm of their faces, as they longed into eachother's embrace. The magician held his detective closer as he captured his lips, pulling him into his little battle, as the curtains whistled indicating the cold breeze of the night's wind that was attacking them, it sent shivered through their bodies, a good kind of shuttering, as their world enclosed around eachother's presence.

The detective was hovering slightly over his magician, yet, Kaito was the one in control, it was one of his hobbies, to have the detective all for himself, at his mercy

The merciless mouth of the said magician was buried deep on the other's lips, as his invader broke into the other's carven, forgetting to send his usual invitation, Kudo gasped, as he felt the usual warm feelings he enjoyed, adored, desired, choosing to forget about their surrounding.

It was a relief, something arousing, yet, entertaining, it wa a choice that turned their life into a dark shade of black and blue, as it sprayed along them with a redish view, making the painting glow with desire, as the moaning increased, indicationg the arrival of the sirens, as they breathed for the said task, waiting for it to be completed.

Everything was right, fine, and amazing. They felt the comforting song played again, as they whispered into each other's ears, making the one another smile, a soft one, indicating the love they were feeling, the hope they were having, and the life they desire, for the sake of the threats they had, the diffuculties they passed, and yet, managed to laugh aloud, saying, 'We still have eachother.'

This night was perfect, Kaito noted, as he wrapped a tight arm around the former's waist, who leaned into the touch, making sure to tease the other's sensitive skin.

_Everything was perfect._

A figure moved in the shadow, of the high roof, carrying a death weapon over his shoulders, as a smirk covered his face, when he knealed down, determing that the time has come, he held his riffle higher as it became sharper with the moonlight, which was crying desperatly at the upcoming incident.

The said sniper, streched his silver hair, as it glows like a bronze bracelts that was dancing with the cold breeze of the said night, determining the right time, he smirked as he eyed the moving figures inside the manor, pointing his riffle to the top one, as he let his thumb pressing on the light rod, which finished everything, anything. The man smirked wider, with his eyes wide opened with happiness, he'd accomplished his aim, his revenge, his lost-son's soul can now rest happily in peace, or so he thought?

_He shot._

_It clicked...._

Shinichi let out a muffled squeal, as he titled his head to the other's side, Kito gasped when he felt more slicky-liquid dripping over his fingers, that was suppoused to be roaming the other's slim frame, he choked, when another click was heard, as the detective'a body flinched on the top of his own.

Kaito's hand slid around the other's waist as he swipped him around, letting him rest on the left side of the bed, as he moved closer, inches away from his face,

The other's soft gaze fell over the other, he smiled a soft smile, as his lips parted, for him to speak,  _his final words._ "Kaito.." he trailed, "I'm...sorr-" he was cut with a soft kiss, as Kaito leaned away, smiling, a sadistic one, yet never losing its softness.

_He lost._

"Shh," He said, as he got up, holding the other tighter to his body, preventing his failing tears. "We're heading to the hospital, there's a one near here, I'm sure it would take us only a few minutes, by using my gli-"

Shinichi's hand made its way into grabbing the other's arm, as his face flinched with darker features, he was  _paler_ ,  _weaker,_ he knew it was done, the end of everything, "I doubt we would make it on time." He muttered, failing to break the other's grip.

Kaito didn't bother listening to the desperate words that was being dropped from the other's lips, as he carried him over his shoulder, then to his glider, he flew across the sky, making his way to the hospital.

"Oi," Shinichi said, as he held a hand closer to the wound on his side, pressing on it, as the other one tightened against Kaito's arm, who was staring at the detective, desperately. "Kuroba-san, can we stop here? There's a roof behind us," A short pause, as he inhaled, "I need to catch my breaths?"

Kaito couldn't prevent the fluid that was floating from his eyes, as his voice reached his hearing, weak and soft, but concerning, he didn't want to obey him, never wanted to listen to him, never wanted him to join his job, to be a detective.

But,  _He obeyed._ As he landed on a closer roof, spreading the other on it, as he stared into his eyes, not enjoying the sight he was seeing. He gasped when the other shot him a soft smile as he tried to close his eyes, muttering. "I  _love_ you, Kaito." He trailed, "Even if I hardly ever mention it, I really do." He coughed, "Thank you."

Kaito squealed, as he shoke the other's body, wishing to stop his soul from floating away, but he knew it was stolen, he knew it was drifting away, to another world, to a new start, he knew that he was going to spend those times without the said smile, he adored, the azure eyes, he lived for,

_It was all pointless, yet, depressed._

Kaito pressed his body closer, as he shouted, letting the whole world hear him, aid him? "Stay awake!" He yelled, "We're almost there." He trailed as more tears showered their way down his face, "Shinichi! Don't leave me." A weaker tone, he used, " _please."_

More people heard his voice, as they gathered around the lying couple on the lonely roof-top, one of the crowd, was indentified as the Osakan couple, as Heiji made hia way, to where they were knealing.

"Kuroba!" He yelled, "What happened?" He demanded.

Kaito glanced at him, as more tears slipped down, he flinched when he felt the detective's soft plus, as he opened one of his eyes for the last  _time._  Returning his gaze to the lying boy, he gasped. "Kaito, I'm not leaving you." He said as his eyes drifted, closer. "I guess you gotta solve it, Hattori?"

Kaito held the other's closer, before panicking. "NO," He yelled, "You're the one who will arrest that bastard, not Hattori."

Shinichi chuckled softly, (Kaito's favorite sound, which is going to be his dreadfull nightmare.) As he held Kaito's hand closer, tightening his grip. "Thank you for everything, Kaito." He said, "for being here."

Kudo's last words flew easily from his lips, as his breath itched, making his heart relax gently, making him rest from the pain he was feeling, as his eyelids slid lazily covering his vision.

Kaito's grip loosened, as he felt a hand gripping his shoulder, patting softly, "This has to be a nightmare." He whispered, "It can't happen." He felt himself beimg dragged away, as am ambulance made an appearance, holding the detective numb body on a wide white bed, as it disappeared inside the car, "He can't leave  _me_." He called, as he felt another pat on his shoulder.

"Kuroba!" Hattori's voice rang in his ears, like a singer who has just had a marvelous surgey with his vocal chords, destroying them,  _He didn't want hear, didn't care about hearing him._ "Kudo didn't leave us-  _God ,_ We all know that he couldn't even leave you."

Kaito shot him a desperate look, but chose not to reply,  _Because it won't change anything, it won't make him alive, bring him back._

Hattori sighed, as he spoke when he noticed that the magician won't reply. "I'm going to catch him," He said, "I won't stop until I do."

Kaito laughed dryly,  _like he needed to be determined, eh?_ But didn't turn his head, he just stood up, and walked away, following the ambulance trace, he needs to look at his  _lover's_  face for the  _last_ time.

_Because He had promised himself that he'll never stop until he put his hands on the sniper's neck, to make him regret everything he had done, in his worthless life._

Why can't he regret? Why wouldn't he have a second last chance? Because it's over.

_And He knew it, Everybody does, even when they lied to themselves comforting him._

Time passed, as Kaito spent it chasing the killer, the one that took everything away from him, he was happy, hopeful, cheerfull, but he ruined it, he ruined Kuroba Kaito.

Hattori was helping him, they spent a period of seven months until they had their hands on the said culprit, who was revealed as his reason for killing the detective was that his son was sentenced to death when he killed a friend of his, who was cheating with his wife, and Kudo Shinichi was the one who pointed out who the killer was.

_Kaito stared at the silver-haired man who dropped to the floor, holding his knees, panicking, as regretfull tears dropped from his face, "I did it, I made myself a killer, yes, for the sake of my lost son who died because of a lame conclusion that detective brat has said." The man explained. "I know that I would have been caught sooner than later, but I'm revealed that I'm the only one who managed to kill him."_

_The man laughed loudly, as Kaito glared at him, not liking the hate he was sensing from the other's toward his lost partner, as he stepped closer, Hatorri reached to grab his wrist, "Kuroba, Don't." He murmured._

_Kaito shook his head at him, "I won't remember my policy." He stated._

_Hattori raised an eyebrow at him, smirking. "Are you admitting to being KID?" He exclaimed._

_"Even if I did," He replied, lifting his head in a thoughtfull manner as he eyed the books that were surrounding them, "It doesn't matter."_

_Hattori blinked before smiling softly as he turned his attention to where Kaito's gaze was attacking when he spotted a certain book, lying lonely on a spot light near a enormous arm-chair, that was once occupied with an arrogant clumsy teenager, whose sense of humor could dry an ocean. But fate decided to take him away._

_"I bet that being a killer isn't something you should be proud of, because your son was, he caused the same pain to his former wife's family when he decided to murder her because of his unreal suspicions, then he regretted it, he wanted a happy normal life with her, never wished to be the death of her." Kaito trialed, looking straight at the other's eyes. Keeping their gaze locked. "You made yourself a killer by taking an inoccent life away from its owner, you stole a soul, because of a fake purpose you dedicated your life to. Sasuke-kun had told me that he was delighted to die, because he was finally meeting his lost half, as he hoped she wouod forgive him, Do you think he's proud of what you did? You broke your own sheild for your desires, you stole somthing before getting the enough evidence.I pity you, honestly, I really do."_

_The man looked at him ciriously, before chuckling, "I haven't seen my son for almost twenty years." He started. "When I heard about his death I blamed Kudo Shinichi for it, and here now I discover that my son loved his wife?"_

_"Life has its surprises." Kaito trailed as he handed him a picture, of both Sasuke-kun and Mira-chan who were cuddling with eachother, as he read the last letter he read before his incident._

_The man's tears floated, as he started at the messy brown haired boy standing infront of him, Kaito sent him a soft gaze, before turning away, "I hope it clarifies something to you," he said as he headed outside the hall._

_The man glanced at the dark-skinned detective whose face was filled with pute amusement, "Who's he?" He asked._

_Hattori raised a confused eyebrow, before nodding as he sighed. "He's Kuroba Kaito," He paused, as he examined the faint look on the other's face. "Kudo's boyfriend."_

Kaito sat on the former's arm chair, as he stared at the book between his grib, he isn't a Sherlock Holmes' fan, but seeing it, reminded him of his lost one, He put the book down on the night stand, as he read the first topic on the news paper, **'Kudo Shinichi's murderer was arrested! The case is solved, RIP Great Detective.'** Smiling fondly at himself for catching the killer, he sighed as he let his head fall on the said stand, garing at the weapon infront of him, as he let his fingers slid between the triger, pointing it to his head, saying. "I missed you, Shin-chan." He laughed, a cheerfull one, "That's why I'm going to visit you." He stated.

_As he pulled the trigger._

The next day,a body was discovered that was a shock to everybody, The great Kaitou Kid, was lying on Kuroba Kaito's bed, motionless, breathless,  _dead._  As he was holding a certain copy of the Sign of Four, written by Sir Conan Doyel.

_They can say whatever they want_

_But we will never give up our choice_

_Gossiping and talking are their only food_

_But we will never leave eachother_

_And in another life, we would born_

_To make the reality more fool._

_Because we will be together._

Kaito didn't feel much pain as the bullet pentrate his sculp, because the pain he should be feeling is nothing compared to the one he had expirenced,

_A moment of misunderstanding ruined a beautiful life, with hopeful hearts._

Shinichi knealed closer beside Kaito as he held his hand, together they stepped forward, to where they would never lose eachother.

**Author's Note:**

> So, Basically I really planed to well make Kaito die? But I figured it is more predicatable so I made Shinichi top this time, :D
> 
> I didn't want to make it an open ending because well I hate open ending stories, they are just uncomrtable.
> 
> So, Basically, I do take requests, so if you're interested somehow, just send me a message or write about your request in a review/comment.
> 
> And, if any of you found that they have time to write this one-shot as a complete story, Feel free doing it! I would be glad to read it than writing really.
> 
> It was depressing.
> 
> So I wanted to maybe make a moral out of it, 'The misunderstanding ruin beautiful relationships.' Because well, Sasuke misunderstands his wife, his father killed Shinichi because he thought he was wrong accusing his son, because his son will never kill.
> 
> And the people ofcourse were gossping about the fact that 'OMG...KUROBA KAITO IS KAITOU KID.'
> 
> Maybe Hakuba was a bit sad, but inside his chest, there was a devil dancing fondly shouting, 'I KNEW IT.' Right?
> 
> I can imagine it thou :)
> 
> It's funny.
> 
> So, you guys know that I don't own DC or MK :)
> 
> Thank you, if you enjoyed please drop me a review/comment ;)
> 
> Lovies~
> 
> Jalessa Brown ♡


End file.
